


The body of a lover with a masochist's brain

by MagnusLightwoodAlecBane



Series: Ficletinstruments [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dom Alec Lightwood, Edgeplay, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Sub Magnus Bane, Teasing, Week 10: Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusLightwoodAlecBane/pseuds/MagnusLightwoodAlecBane
Summary: Magnus has a lesson to learn. After all, Alec did tell him not to flirt with him.(In which Magnus tries to be a little shit, but Alec teaches him he can't just get away with it.)





	The body of a lover with a masochist's brain

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> "I regret nothing."
> 
> Title from [Hustler](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9Yv6J6Vzyw) by Josef Salvat

“Please,” Magnus choked out. “Please, Sir, I can’t-”

Alec had been teasing him all day. Sending messages while he was at work, suggesting dirty things until Magnus just  _ cracked _ . 

He’d come home, already hard and desperate, almost throwing himself at his boyfriend. Alec, however, had other things in mind. He wanted to ruin Magnus. He planned on coaxing every moan, every gasp out of his beautiful sub until he was so blissed out he couldn’t think anymore. Then, and only then, Magnus would be allowed to come.

He looked absolutely ravishing like this. His wrists were tied together with soft but strong rope.

There were marks all over his body. On his thighs, bite marks stood out red against the golden skin. On his nipples, they were purple, as a result of Alec having bitten down harder. He had scratches on his sides, caused by Alec’s nails digging into the flesh.

His ass was a perfect red and Alec could swear the contour of his hand was vaguely perceptible. 

Now they were here, Magnus effectively begging Alec to come after what must have been the fifth time he’d been denied. The teasing throughout the day certainly did its job. “Just one more, baby,” Alec promised. 

“Yes, okay,” Magnus let out a shaky breath. “I want to be good for you.”

“You are, sweetheart,” Alec quickly reassured him. 

“I can’t hold it off,” Magnus gasped, “I need to- pl- ahh! Please, I want to come, please sir.” He got the words out with great difficulty, Alec’s hand getting him so close, closer,  _ closer _ ,  _ please _ ! Alec stopped. 

“No!” Magnus whimpered. He tried to catch his breath, tried to calm down, but couldn’t stop the tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Such a good boy for me,” Alec praised, slipping his finger along the side of Magnus’ cock. “I’m going to get you to the edge one more time-” 

Alec continued before Magnus could protest “-but this time I’ll allow you to throw yourself over it. You can come this time, sweetheart.”

“Thank you. Thank you so much, Sir,” Magnus answered, relief dripping off the words.

“You deserve it, love,” Alec said as he wrapped his hand around Magnus’ sensitive cock. The smallest of touch had him moaning again, after being on the edge for so long. Before the plea even left his mouth, Alec finally allowed him.

“Come for me, Magnus.” 

Magnus let out one of the most beautiful moans Alec had ever heard, finally spilling his release all over Alec’s hand and his own stomach. Alec stroked him through it, as Magnus’ eyes slipped closed from exhaustion. Alec untied Magnus’ wrists and soothed the burn of every mark he’d left on his body.

“Are you okay?” He asked, smiling at his beautiful boyfriend.

“Yes, so good.” Magnus couldn’t think of any other words, so these would have to do.

“You asked for it, provoking me with those sexy pictures this afternoon.” Alec winked.

Magnus let out a chuckle. “I regret nothing.”


End file.
